Unidentified Wiki:Positions
To add more organization to this website, a list of positions has been generated. Users can volunteer or nominate others for the tasks outlined here. Everyone is permitted (and encouraged!) to volunteer for multiple positions. Those who accept or self-nominate are encouraged to contribute at their own pace. Outside activities and obligations are something everyone deals with. To join one of the sections below, please add your username in the bullet list below the description. Anyone is also welcome to suggest additional positions not mentioned in the comment section below. Positions Administrative team This section is closed at this time. Unlike the other positions, nominations are to be voted upon. In the past, administrators were selected with the founder's discretion, which is now acknowledged to be unfit for a community-based project. Current members: * Gourami Watcher * AuntElisa * Hoshiiiii Social media coordinators Exclusive to administrators only, who manage the Facebook, Instagram and Twitter pages to interact with our readers and promote the website. Admins interested for this position should contact us at unidentifiedwiki(at)gmail.com Identification team Contributors who will take the time to check the status of all unsolved cases listed on the website. This should be done on a monthly basis, mostly by simply checking if a NamUs file has been removed or if the case is listed as solved on a similar, reliable resource. These members must also take into account the rule stating long-term unidentified/missing individuals have been identified with a reliable source. Current members: * Hoshiiiii * Gourami Watcher NCMEC team Users who closely follow updates relating to cases the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children is involved with. The tasks involve including additions of new cases, updated reconstructions, age progressions and other images. This will also require updating pages on our site if they would pick up an existing case. It is also important to pay attention if they choose to remove an individual from their database, as it may indicate resolution or an updated age range. New reconstructions, age progressions and posters are typically added every few months. To keep our site updated in a similar fashion, users would need to check existing links to articles, both unidentified and missing. Useful links include the Help ID Me Facebook page and the search form on their website. Current members: *Gourami Watcher NamUs team Tasks here are similar to those related to NCMEC. Since the upgrade to the NamUs 2.0 version. It has been a bit more difficult to discover case updates and newly available images. Unlike the previous layout, we are unable to search for newly modified cases (except for the few listed on the dashboard). The option to view only cases with available documents has also been changed. Exclusions were previously listed publicly, but now require one to create an account in order to view them. For those living outside of the United States, it is not possible to join. It is important for our pages to list NamUs entries, as it is easier to keep track of law enforcement's involvement, as well as determining case resolution. Many of the cases on our website have yet to be added to the system, which verifies whether a case is still open. Users on this team must also work on adding postmortem warnings next to NamUs links, as agencies often release images of the dead, which can be graphic in nature. As mentioned earlier, it is now more difficult to know when new images are added and great care must be taken out of respect for our readers not keen on viewing morgue photographs. Adding exclusions to pages is helpful, but not essential. It is helpful, however, to add a rule-out to an entry on our site if an individual bears a close resemblance (or shares similar characteristics) to a missing or unidentified person as a means of detailing the progress of the investigation. Current members: *Gourami Watcher Image team Those dedicated to categorizing images and adding required copyright information to images and videos which were not added by the original uploader. Users in this section must be aware of the Image Policy and image guide. Current members: * Gourami Watcher * Hoshiiiii Expansion team Contributors focused on strengthening articles through additional research. Many of our entries are short, as earlier efforts to build the article space resulted in this issue. Current members: * Niecelookingforanswers * Hoshiiiii * Predator Point * Angrycommuter1999 Copyediting team Members of this group will focus on improving the spelling, grammar, and formatting of existing pages. Current members: * Gourami Watcher * Hoshiiiii Case addition team Contributors who add cases (unidentified, identified and missing) which are not currently listed. Note: Members of this team must read and understand the notability guidelines for recent cases, recoverability, etc. They can be found on the Creating a page entry. Current members: * Blackholesun1 * Hoshiiiii * EnterTheLizard * Niecelookingforanswers * CrystalGrace5 * Predator Point * Maiwynne * Angrycommuter1999 First Nations addition team As First Nations and Native American individuals have recently been shown to be under-represented and underreported, the Unidentified Wiki recognizes this issue. Members of this team will work toward adding cases of individuals who fall into this category. Current members: * Gourami Watcher UNSUB addition team Our site also features unidentified criminals or suspects, whose remains have never been recovered. At this time, we have very few articles on this topic. However, UNSUB cases must be well-known to be added. Current members: * Gourami Watcher Historic case coordinators Those focusing on cases that occurred 70 or more years before the current date. Current members: * Maiwynne Regional case teams Contributors specifically managing, editing and cases for certain regions of the world. They are not limited to one location. International case team These contributors should focus on cases outside of the United States (where this website is based). Adding new, foreign cases is essential for building a diverse collection of articles. Regions include Africa, Asia, Australia, Central America, South America, Europe, and United Kingdom. Current members: * Yukine's Odyssey * Blackholesun1 * Hoshiiiii * Killuminator (successor states to Yugoslavia) Canadian case team Current members: * Kennedy MacLean * Niecelookingforanswers Midwestern case coordinators Those focusing on cases in Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Minnesota, Missouri, Nebraska, North/South Dakota, Ohio, and Wisconsin. Current members: * Gourami Watcher * CrystalGrace5 Northeastern case team Those focusing on states such as Connecticut, Delaware, District of Columbia, Maine, Maryland, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, New Jersey, New York, Pennsylvania, Rhode Island, Vermont and West Virginia. Current members: * Blackholesun1 * PersonalResearcher Southeastern case team Those focusing on the states of Arkansas, Alabama, Florida, Georgia, Kentucky, Louisiana, Mississippi, North Carolina, Puerto Rico, South Carolina, Tennessee, and Virginia. Current members: * Drewski21 * Angrycommuter1999 Southwestern case team Those focusing on the states of Arizona, California, Hawaii, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas. This list contains fewer locations because of the high volume of cases in this region. Current members: * Predator Point * Gourami Watcher * Maiwynne Northwestern case team Those focusing on the states of Alaska, Colorado, Idaho, Montana, Nevada, Utah, Washington, and Wyoming. Current members: * Gourami Watcher * Predator Point * Maiwynne